


Priceless

by AlyssaDeio



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dark Comedy, F/M, Horror, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Suspense, Underground, Violence, Yakuza, unlikely romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssaDeio/pseuds/AlyssaDeio
Summary: It's not like he'd never been faced with a job involving a human before, but this job was different. This job involved a human woman; a woman with dark blue eyes. Dark blue eyes that were so like his mothers. Why did he get the feeling this was not going to be his typical heist?
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Worthy

It's not like he'd _never_ been given a job that involved a human before.

Inuyasha shrugged his arms into the sleeves of his black hoodie, pulling the hood up to hide his most distinct characteristic, his ears.

Demons weren't uncommon in this age, but they were mainly underground, most of the time moving within the shadows, or appearing deceivingly human in order to co-exist with humans more easily.

He scoffed loudly, cursed with half-demon lineage had made him an outsider. He wasn't really accepted by either race, but money didn't discriminate.

However, he had never been given a job that involved a woman before, much less a _human_ one so close in age to himself.

"What could this girl possibly have that Naraku would want?" He snorted, probably some priceless charmed jewel or something of the like. Naraku had promised he would know once he saw the woman.

He walked swiftly between shadows, his mind buzzing, _should he have even accepted this job_? He had a strict no woman policy in most circumstances, but the reward for this item was 1,000,000 yen. There was no way he was turning that bastard Naraku down on this one.

He stopped near a park bench and pulled the black hair band from within his pocket. Naraku had given him the item to help him locate the woman's scent. He gingerly sniffed at the item; a few hairs still entwined with the fabric covered elastic. The smell of lavender and a hint of vanilla drifted in the air from the elastic band.

It felt wrong; something inside him told him to let it go, there would be other jobs. He couldn't pass up on the money though, not when he was so close, shoving the elastic back into his pocket he sniffed the air around him. She wasn't far from him now. He would make quick work of stealing the item and avoid disturbing the woman who was most likely asleep at this hour.

"This should be easy", he smirked to himself, and leapt to a nearby rooftop, dashing across the buildings with ease.

He came to a stop once her scent permeated the area more heavily, dropping down from a roof to land on a branch. _A shrine?_

He peered into a window directly across the way from the branch. The lights were dimmed, and he could make out the shape of what he presumed was the girl, sleeping soundly under a pink comforter, tufts of raven hair peeking from underneath.

He cleared the short distance between branch and window ledge, surprised to see the woman kept her window unlocked. He peered behind him once more, catching glimpse of dawn, the sun just barely beginning to light the sky. _'Better be quick with this one...'_

His clawed hand gently slid the window open, lightly stepping into the dimly lit room. The woman's cat raised its' head meowing quietly and stretching out against the woman's side. Inuyasha froze afraid the cat would alert the woman with meowing, but he simply went back to sleep. The woman never stirred.

Inuyasha made quick work of the room, working silently, looking for anything in the room that gave off any demonic or spiritual energy. ' _Damnit_ ', he cursed himself, pushing the hood off his ears.

"I can't fucking think with this thing on" he spoke softly to himself, but the woman next to him stirred slightly, rolling onto her back. His eyes fell to her sleeping frame. She was small and petite, nearly swallowed by the pink comforter.

He felt a lump form in his throat, a spike of spiritual and demonic energy alerted his senses. His eyes scanned her frame once more, _'where…'_

He gently pulled the covers down her body, careful not to alert the woman nor the sleeping "guard" cat on a nearby pillow. Then he saw it, a dim glow beneath the thin white fabric of her tank top. His hand hesitated, lingering over the cloth, brushing it up ever so slightly. His eyes widened; a glow of pink energy radiated from under her skin. He extended his hand to touch the glowing skin but jumped back when the alarm on her side table began screeching incessantly. Her hand shot out in front of his face, slamming down onto the alarm clock to silence it. She stretched her sleepy muscles, eyes still closed.

He felt panic rising in his chest, as he scrambled to reach the window and exit as quickly and quietly as possible. He slid the window open, flicking the hood back over his ears, and sliding through, glancing back at the woman once more. Her dark blue eyes fluttered open, lingering on the man, but not quite processing.

He quickly leapt from her view, bounding to a far away rooftop. When he finally came to a stop his heart was thundering in his chest. _'What was that?'_ he looked down at his hands.

' _Naraku couldn't possibly want the source of that light, could he? It'd be impossible to get without…'_ Inuyasha felt physically ill. "No way in hell. That's where I draw the line."

He took a few deep breathes. The image of that woman still burned into his mind. For a moment, when their eyes met, he swore he felt a surge in the air around him. He growled out loud, smacking the sides of his face. "Get a grip, dude"

He jumped down from the building he was perched on, the only people passing him the occasional businessmen on their way to work. Shibuya station was quiet this time of morning. Inuyasha glanced at the time on his phone 5:30 A.M.

He moved into a shadowy corner, punching in the number of Narakus' office. Three short rings and his assistant answered.

"Shinja Industries, this is Kagura."

"You can drop the receptionist tone, Kagura. It doesn't suit you." Inuyasha snorted, as he heard the woman scoff.

"What could you possibly want at this hour half-breed?" Inuyasha growled at the title.

"I had a few questions about Narakus' latest obsession."

"Ah, so you've met the girl." He could practically see the smug look on her face through the phone.

"Yes, you dumb cunt, I've met the girl. I've got some serious issues with what I think Naraku has in mind. There is no way in hell- "Kagura cut him off with an abrupt shush.

"Now, now dear, Naraku thought you might have questions about this one. You can come by the office at 11 A.M to discuss additional details."

"No, you don't get it, I AM NOT- "She shushed him again.

"You do need that money don't you dear? I'd hate to think of what you might do without it. Tsk, tsk." She chuckled darkly into the receiver of the phone.

"You bitch, don't you ever presume to know- "Once again, she silenced him.

"We will see you at 11, dear." **Click**. Inuyasha ground his teeth together, his lip turned up into a snarl. He had to stop himself from slamming his phone into a nearby wall, instead letting his fist hit the grey brick.

It was nearly 6:15 A.M now. He sighed dejectedly and made the quick jog home. His keys jingled against the brass doorknob, a slight creak echoing in the small home as he shuffled in the door. He was careful not to be to loud. He slid his keys onto the counter and made his way through the kitchen.

She was sleeping on the couch again. He smiled at her sleeping frame and felt a twinge of pain pang in his heart. She was getting older now, subtle gray hair peeking out in small patches of normal dark raven hair. Her face had settled into a worried frown. Her eyebrows were creased even now as she slept. He approached her quietly, lifting the small throw she had crocheted from the back of the couch. It nearly engulfed her sleeping body, as she had withered down to nearly 100 pounds from the cancer.

A thick lump formed in his throat as he crouched beside her. "Mama," he called to her gently. Her darkened blue eyes fluttered open slightly; her older hand coming to rest on his face. "You've been up waiting on me." He strained to speak, the lump in his throat becoming more pronounced as tears pricked the corners of his eyes.

"No dear, not long. I can't help but worry, you know this." She smiled at him weakly eyeing the blood staining his hands, and he placed his hand over hers. He leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on her forehead.

"It's nothing,"he assured her,"rest now, mama." She hummed in response to him and he let her hand go, letting it rest on her chest as she was lulled back into sleep.

He stood from his position, leaving her to rest. He opened the door to his room, glancing at himself in the mirror he stripped off his hoodie, flopping back on his bed. He hated worrying her like this, but he had no choice.

Mama had been diagnosed with cancer nearly twelve years after his father had passed, and though his father had left them enough to pay off their home, the medical bills and utilities were stacking higher and higher every day. His older brother was god knows where, and he was the sole provider for himself and mama.

That's why he had started working with Naraku, collecting valuable items for the mafia boss, and delivering them for a reward. No bullshit, quick and easy. He was well known in the underground for his speed and sense of smell, making him the perfect candidate for the job. He'd nearly stopped working for the bastard last summer, when that idiot Manten nearly had him killed while securing an artifact, after that Inuyasha had insisted on leaving the mafia. It was then that Naraku had presented him with the prospect of an increase in payments, which he accepted on the condition that he works alone.

 _'Mama would kill me if she knew what I was doing to help keep us afloat.'_ He stared at the ceiling. When he had found out about this job it had been a whisper, floating in the office hallways between other mafia members, like a fairytale. A few weeks later and Naraku was bartering a deal with him; 1,000,000 yen and a cure for his mother, a way to stop the cancer and grant her the same years in life as he had as a demon. He just had to find and secure the item for him.

However, he didn't expect what he had seen when he arrived at that girls' house. _What was that light?_ He drifted deeper in thought.

He checked the time on his phone, 7:23 A.M. He set an alarm for 10:30 and let his eyes drift closed with the image of her dark blue eyes on repeat in his mind. The girl with eyes so like his mothers.

* * *

The sound of Kagome's alarm blared in her ear. She internally groaned letting her right hand smack the thing quiet. She yawned, stretching her limbs to rid them of sleep.

Her eyes flitted open, coming to rest on an unusual sight. She saw a boy, perched on her window, amber hued eyes bathed in the light of early dawn intently gazing at her. She blinked rapidly, rubbing her eyes and sitting up, but he was gone.

Could she had been dreaming? She let her legs fall to side of the bed, observing the arched footprints left on the carpet by traces of mud. Perhaps, a misguided boyfriend climbed into the wrong girl's window. She bemused the idea, gnawing at the skin of her bottom lip. Either way he was gone now, and she was…" I'M LATE!"

She squealed, and scrambled out of bed, pulling her traditional garb from within the closet. She hopped around her room, fumbling the ties of her hakama. She gave herself a glance in the vanity mirror, hand reaching to find her hair elastic to find it missing.

"Buyo, are you making off with my hair elastics again? I swear I will find your hiding spot eventually." She pointed an accusatory finger at the fat cat who lolled his head to the side meowing.

"Ah, I don't have time for this." She groaned flicking her hair up in a mess bun, held in place by a large metal clip. The time on her alarm clock read 6:15, and she snatched up her quiver and bow before racing out of her room and down the hallway stairs.

* * *

Inuyasha cracked his eyes open, the late morning light was pouring in through the window now. He'd beaten his alarm by nearly 15 minutes. He rolled out of bed, finding a pair of tennis shoes and socks. He preferred to go barefoot in most cases, but Kagura insisted in office everyone arrive in shoes and wear socks indoors. He quietly crept out of his room, snagging the black hoodie from the doorknob as he went.

"I'm going out mama." He glanced at her, and she smiled, chewing on a saltine cracker, a bowl of peanut butter next to her. The familiar glow of the television lighting up her face, only to meet with the dips of sunken in cheeks, making her smile look hollow. He frowned and looked at the takeout bag on the dining table.

"Promise me you'll try to eat a little bit of real food for lunch okay?" She smiled again, a playful look in her eyes.

"Yes sir!" She playfully saluted and he rolled his eyes.

"I love you, mama"

"I love you, my boy"

He glanced back at her once more before leaving the house. Her eyes already struggled to stay open. He shook his head, _'that woman never listens'_

The walk to office location wasn't a short one, but his body had the steps there memorized, leaping from building to building with ease. He found the short set of stairs leading to a frosted glass door that read "Shinja Industries" and knocked in a pattern, four-two-six; to signal whom he was.

He was greeted by a short stout man.

Inuyasha scoffed, "Mornin' Mukotsu" he pushed past the bug-eyed little man and made his way past the front desk. Kagura grinned at him wickedly, and he flipped her his middle finger in response.

"He's here this time, right?" Inuyasha glanced back at Kagura who shrugged.

"You do have a meeting with him."

"That's never stopped him from flaking out before." Inuyasha said as he turned to open the door leading to Naraku's office. The door opened to meet him instead, red glowing eyes meeting his own amber ones.

"Ah, Inuyasha, do come in." Naraku gestured to him to follow.

Inuyasha did as asked, plopping into a roomy dark leather arm chair opposite of Naraku.

"Now, what do I owe the pleasure?" Naraku folded his hands beneath his chin, letting his elbows brace against the desk.

"I'm not doing it." Inuyasha was firm in his response. "You know how I feel about jobs involving women, but this is a _human_ woman."

"Did you see it?" Naraku disregarded his response all together.

"Yes, and I said _**I'm not doing it**_ ", he continued,"I would have to _kill_ that girl to get whatever it is you want from inside her."

"Ah yes, I did forget to mention that didn't I?" Naraku had a smug grin plastered across his face, no emotion reaching his eyes.

"Yeah _**you did,**_ and you can count me out." Inuyasha rose from his spot and began to reach for the door.

"It's such a shame you couldn't complete this job, you know. I'm sure your mother will be much more at peace once she passes on from this life." Naraku watched with pleasure as Inuyasha faltered, hand leaving the knob.

"You don't get to talk about my mother." Inuyasha growled out the sentence. "I can't kill the girl." He restated again.

"I heard you, Inuyasha. If this girls' life is more important than your mothers who am I too-" Inuyasha cut him off.

"Fuck that, you know she's not. What do you want me to do?" Inuyasha was desperate, letting his body sink into the armchair once more.

"There may be a more, subtle way to get the item. I am willing to wait as long as it takes." Naraku smiled darkly, and Inuyasha's ear swiveled with interest.

"Spit it out!"

"Befriend her, and then when she is least expecting it, you take just one sharp claw," Naraku carved a line into the wood of the desk for emphasis," and cut the item out of her. You won't damage her enough to kill the girl, and you get to save your mother. Everyone wins."

Inuyasha felt that familiar lump in his throat. The girls' eyes flashed in his mind again, but he shook it away, instead seeing his mothers weak smile.

"Alright. I'll do it, but I want part of the money upfront." He looked at Naraku determined, and without flinching Naraku slid open the desk drawer. He placed a stack of money in front of Inuyasha.

"Perfect, we have a deal then?" Inuyasha reached for the money.

"Deal." Naraku grinned even wider this time, letting the hanyou take the money from the table. As Inuyasha was leaving the room, he called out to him.

"Her name is Kagome. Kagome Higurashi."


	2. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is two weeks post-chapter one. Enjoy!

"Hit the mark." Kagome whispered the mantra to herself, releasing the string on her bow. The arrow whizzed through the air, a small pink glow trailing in its wake, before hitting its target.

' **Thunk'**

The sound echoed on the nearby trees cutting the quiet of the Shrine grounds. Kagome beamed with pride, the now dimming arrow, stuck firmly in the demon shaped target. Her grandfather had carved the targets long before his passing in the shape of various demons with rather cartoonish features. They never did quite see eye to eye on demons. He was kind man, but wary of any demon kind. Kagome hardly felt they imposed any danger, especially in this day.

Her mind hummed and she thought fondly of him. She'd maintained her priestess training even after his passing, to honor his memory. She'd even harnessed what gramps had been helping her with. After over a year and a rigorous training schedule, she finally could create a spiritual arrow. Her smile widened and she walked near the target, pulling the arrow from the "demons" eye. She let herself sink onto the rounded bench of the Goshinkboku, "I hope you're proud grandpa."

Her head tilted back, the light flitting through the tree bouncing around her soft features. She let her eyes flutter shut with a long sigh, taking deep breaths. She could still see the sunlight even behind her eyelids, the skin a deep red in her vision.

Suddenly, a shadow blocked the sun from her face, and the branches above her creaked slightly. In an instant, her eyes snapped open, bow at the ready. She reevaluated her surroundings, trying to find the source of the noise.

"I know you are there," she called out firmly, "show yourself!"

Her mind was swimming with possibilities _, a stray cat, a loose criminal_? She gingerly took a step forward, right as she did Buyo bounded out of the tree, running back across the lot and towards the shrine steps. Kagome screamed when he landed before her, losing her balance and tumbling back onto the tree bench once more.

"Buyo!" She called after the cat and stood once more, one hand steading her quiver and the other holding her bow as she ran after the cat. She huffed out of breath, dropping her bow to the ground and scooping up Buyo into her arms just as he reached the first set of steps.

"You know," she said between pants, "for a fat cat you sure ran fast!" Buyo mewled lolling onto his back in her arms.

"Need some help?"

The gruff voice of a man called out to her, pulling her attention to the shrine steps. He stood at the second flight of steps, looking up at her with his head cocked to the side. Kagome merely stared, silently analyzing him. _'Those eyes…"_ She blinked a few times, realizing she hadn't acknowledged him at all, only stared. _'Why do those eyes look so familiar?'_ She'd have to think more on it later.

"Miss?" He offered again, his golden eyes gazing at her intently, this timed he cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh, my name is Kagome. I'm the priestess here at this shrine."

"I mean, that's good to know but I was more so asking if you were okay?" He chuckled as a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Oh u-uhm yeah, I just, you know my cat scared me is all, heh." She rubbed Buyo's belly affectionately. She coughed, standing more straight this time, and Buyo took the opportunity to spring from her arms and towards the man. Buyo rubbed against the man's legs, and he squatted to offer the cat a few affectionate touches.

"So," Kagome cleared her throat, and his eyes met hers again, "I'm sure you can see all is good here. You can carry on." Kagome called for Buyo, who waddled his way up the steps and she began to turn back toward the shrine.

"Wow, not even going to offer me the tour. Ka-Go-Me." The syllables of her name rolled off his tongue with ease. She turned back around, glaring at the man.

"Tours must be scheduled in advance- "she was going to follow up with his name like he'd done hers, realizing she didn't know this man's name.

"Inuyasha." He offered his name to her, seeming to read her mind.

"Right, Inu-Ya-Sha," she clicked her tongue at the end of his name for emphasis, "like I said, tours must be scheduled in advance, besides it's not common that demons come seeking our shrine for educational purposes, but I'd be happy to book you an appoint-" He cut her off this time.

"I'm not actually here for a tour. I'm here for you," a smile played at his lips a fang peeking out and dimpling the skin of his lip slightly.

"Me? What, I'm just- "

"Just the priestess of this shrine? Yeah we've been over that." He rolled his eyes in amusement pulling a wrinkled paper from his pocket. "Did you make these then?"

The crinkled yellow paper had bold black writing on the top, **'Help Wanted at Higurashi Shrine for antique restoration and groundskeeping. Please contact Kagome Higurashi.'**

Kagome let out a breath she'd be unknowingly holding, "You could've just called you know; my number is on the back." Kagome locked eyes with him again, deep blue staring into the sun colored eyes of her counterpart.

"I like to do things differently," he said shoving the paper back in his pocket, "besides then who would have saved you from the cat?" He chuckled as she fumbled with her words.

"Well, I, uh," she blew her bangs back out of her eyes," UGH. Do you have any experience?"

"I know a few things."

"That's not very helpful." She huffed again, fumbling with her hair tie she opted to switch her low ponytail to a messy bun. _'This is what I get for losing my lucky hair tie.'_

"Why would a demon want to work with humans at a shrine anyway?" She questioned this time, motioning at the dog ears sitting atop his silver hair.

"Half-demon." He corrected her, eyes flitting to the ground as he half expected her to seem disgusted or ungodly interested like most people; like he was an experiment.

"Oh," she shrugged," makes sense then. Does your family have any prominent history within the demonic community?" She motioned for him to follow her up the shrine stairs, trailing behind her until they reached Goshinkboku.

She patted the spot next to her and smiled up at him. Normally, she was always on guard, but something about his company made her feel relaxed.

"Do you always let random demons on to your shrine grounds?"

"Half-demon," she corrected with a smirk, "and no, but Buyo seemed to trust you. Why, are you going to kill me?" She let out a small laugh, and he felt the breath hitch in his throat, remembering the reason he was even here in the first place.

"Keh, don't be stupid wench." He felt his stomach churn _, 'I don't want to anyway…"_

"Kagome," She corrected again," if we're going with nicknames that are degrading you can be dog-boy." She tugged at one of his ears gently laughing when he smacked her hands away. "You didn't answer my question by the way."

"My family doesn't matter really." He said with a straight face, not looking in her eyes. _'That's a lie, but it's not like he and Shessomaru talk anyway'_

"I do have an inside connection to artifacts if that counts though." He glanced down to find her staring at him. "Take a picture it'll last longer," he laughed flashing a smile when her cheeks reddened.

"I wasn't staring," she argued crossing her arms," Your eyes are just…interesting." She offered the compliment, before looking away.

"Suuuure." He shook his head, laughing again. "So, do you think I'll be fit for the job?"

"As long you can sweep the shrine steps and help with artifacts then I GUESS you'll do." She stood offering him a hand up.

"Sweet, so when do I start?"

"Right now." Kagome grabbed a broom propped against a nearby tree and shoved it into his hands.

"What? I'm not dressed to work outside right now!" He looked at his black sweatshirt and she feigned a look of sympathy.

"Aw, poor dog-boy." She walked away, entering the hut storehouse.

He growled under his breath," stupid wench"

_**Whap.** _

An apron, short sleeved shirt and bandanna crumpled together hit him in the face. He quickly picked them up from the ground.

"There, you can go change in the well house." Kagome gestured to the building in the distance as she approached him again.

"What's the bandanna for?"

"I don't figure you want dust in your ears." She shrugged as if it were obvious. "I've got to get changed but I'll be out to help you shortly."

"Oh, okay." His mind wandered as he thought of her care for the one thing most people used to peg him as half-breed for: his ears. Most days he was ashamed of the small appendages, but today, not anymore. He grinned to himself and then shook his head to clear his mind.

"No, I have to remember why I am here." His mother crossed his mind, followed by Kagome's similar blue eyes, "god damn it."

"Oh Inuyasha," Kagome peered outside, "please be careful with the apron. It was my Oji-chans' and it's really special to me."

His eyes softened at her words. _'She's experienced loss.'_ Inuyashas's heart panged in his chest, this may be harder than he thought. When Kagome returned her appearance was much more relaxed, opting for a pair of shorts and soft cotton shirt to work in, hair tied messily atop her head with few loose tendrils escaping to frame her heart shaped face.

She waved to him, jogging toward him with a smile.

"Ready to get to work?" She tilted her head questioning, her sapphire eyes blinking in anticipation of an answer.

"Yup," he tied the bandanna around his head covering his ears, "tell me the truth, how bad is it?"

"Hm," Kagome pursed her lips in thought," it doesn't look bad, but I think you look cuter without. I like seeing your ears."

 _Oh my god, did I just say that?_ A bright red blush covered her face, "Uh, I mean, I just think they make you unique." She tried to cover her small slip up.

 _Did she really say that?_ He could hear his heart pounding a mile a minute, why did it keep doing that? _'She's just a human woman. That's all, remember the money and mom.'_

He feigned a smirk, willing his heart to slow.

"Unique huh?" He shook his head before turning toward the well-house," I'll be back wench."

"It's Kagome." She narrowed her eyes at his retreating form, but a small smile still graced her lips.

"Right, isn't that what I said?" He called out and laughed again, before disappearing behind the well-house doors.

Kagome rubbed her face, letting her fingers pull at the skin. She let out a soft exhale, _'what is wrong with me? I just met this guy and I'm already falling all over the place. GET IT TOGETHER GIRL! He feels so familiar though…'_

The sound of well-house doors sliding open caught her gaze again, and she smiled at the sight. Inuyasha was finishing tying the apron around his waist. He tugged at the collar of the shirt underneath, and uncomfortable look on his face.

"Please tell me I don't got to wear this shirt every day I'm working here."

"Why not? It suits you."

"Keh, the damned thing is too tight. I'm going to suffocate!" He strained again against the collar, unbuttoning the top two buttons.

"Are you always this dramatic dog-boy? When YOU come prepared to work you can wear whatever shirt you like but the apron would serve you well."

"Are you always so snarky, wench?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes, turning away from him, feigning anger when her cheeks were tinting pink at the sight of his chest peeking behind the cloth of the white collar.

"Come one, we have work to do." She started toward the storehouse and he trailed behind her. They settled in to working, Kagome explaining the way the store house is organized.

* * *

They had been working for about an hour, organizing jarred demon artifacts and discussing storage and what gets put where when they finally got to a large box.

"So here is where we keep all the scrolls," she pointed at a dusty storage box on the middle shelf. She pulled the box down, using a feather duster to swipe dust from the lid.

"Aaa-choo!" Inuyasha sniffled and wiped at his nose. "Damn dust."

Kagome chuckled shaking the duster on his nose lightly, causing another sniffle and sneeze to erupt from Inuyasha.

"Damn it, wench you're supposed to be teaching not teasing!"

She held her hands up in defense, the duster still in her hands. "Sorry I couldn't resist!" She laughed again, and Inuyasha couldn't help the way his heart skipped a beat. He stopped those thoughts once more, _'focus'._

"So, what type of scrolls do we store in this box?"

"Mainly old prophetic scrolls, some of them ancestor lineage records, and some of them recount tales from the Sengoku Jidai." Kagome caught his gaze following her hand as she flicked through the box of scrolls. His eyes landed on a scroll outside of the box, encased in a glass frame on a nearby ledge.

"What about that one?" He was genuinely curious, and she smiled.

"This was gramps favorite," she snagged the frame and dusted it off gently," He even made tourist keepsakes of jewels based on the story of this scroll." Inuyasha watched her intently as she spoke.

"He says the story of this scroll is why Higurashi shrine even came to exist in the first place. It's the story of the Shikon-No-Tama and it's protectors. It recounts the tale of how they came to recover the jewel from a demon and eventually save their village. It's said this shrine was erected by our ancestors after the main protector of the jewel passed on. Her memory lives on through this story, and though the jewel reportedly vanished after the priestesses passing, the villagers never did let her efforts go in vain." She finished with a smile and locked eyes with Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was mesmerized as she spoke, but what she said didn't surprise him. _'Kagome must be the old priestesses' reincarnation, and that's why she possesses the jewel.'_

"So, the jewel vanished?"

"Yup, case closed. You sure seem interested." Kagome giggled at his awestruck expression.

Inuyasha fought the heat rising in his cheeks," Nah, I was just letting you ramble."

"Well, I think you did good today. You'll fit right in here." Kagome stood dusting off her shorts, "I think we've done enough organizing today. You can come back tomorrow at around 9 A.M"

"So, I can keep the job?"

"Sure, thing dog-boy," Kagome patted his head affectionately. Inuyasha tried to ignore the way her smile fully reached her eyes, and instead let out a growl, catching her wrist in his hand.

"You're pushing it wench." He pulled the apron off and handed it too her, heading towards the door.

"So, I'll be seeing you then?" Kagome called after him.

"Sure thing, Kagome!" He called back out to her, as he disappeared down the shrine steps.

Kagome sighed with content, ' _He sure felt familiar, especially those eyes…'_ Normally she was guarded in her actions, a result of her priestess training, but something here was different. She would have to learn more about him.

* * *

Inuyasha shook his head sighing, as he pulled his hoodie back over his head. "Ah man, this is going to be way harder than I wanted. Stupid wench being so friendly and shit, she doesn't even know me." His heart was hammering in his chest, and his subconscious was screaming at him to quit the job, just give the money back.

"Ah, to hell with Naraku. He knew what this would be like for me that bastard. Maybe there is another way I could- AH FUCK! It's useless." He was talking to himself as he walked along the sidewalk, there was no way around this job. He took a deep sobering breath and pulled the bandanna off his head.

"She's no one to us. I can do this. I won't have to kill the girl, just get the jewel." He clutched the bandana in his hand and shoved it in his pocket. He would do this, for mama.


End file.
